Cats Reccomended
by Lisvehero
Summary: Genos is too stressed and Saitama is forced to adopt a cat for him. No really. He was forced to. (This turned into a oneshot collection what)
1. Adopting Kittens

**Have Genosai.**

 **Cuz it's too adorbz to not write about.**

* * *

It was the first time Saitama has ever bothered to notice it.

"Sensei?"

"Aren't you overdoing it, Genos?"

The cyborg paused in the middle of washing the dishes, looking confused.

"I'm sorry sensei, but what do you mean?"

Saitama's brow twitched.

"Look at the plate."

"Yes…?"

"It's reflecting enough sunlight to burn the fucking wall."

True enough, Genos turns to the concrete beside him to find a small black spot staining the otherwise white wall. He gasps lightly in shock and hurriedly clanks the plate down before hurrying towards the wall.

"I'm sorry sensei! I'll fix this immediately." Genos says, reaching for his cleaning supplies that are surprisingly within reach.

"No. No. Please don't." Saitama replies, pinching his nose.

Honestly, the cyborg pushed himself too far sometimes.

* * *

The next time was a bit unnerving.

Genos seemed to stare at nothing, his grip still on the clothes he was folding.

It took Saitama 5 minutes to snap him out of it.

When he finally came too, Genos smiled.

But Saitama didn't like the way how it was strained.

* * *

The third time was annoying.

But he couldn't say he was all that annoyed.

Genos basically heated up too much and fainted.

And Saitama may or may not have been sitting outside of the professor's lab waiting for him because he can't make dinner because damnit he needs ingredients and it was Genos's turn to pay.

Fubuki stops by with Tornado and tells him he just doesn't want to eat alone. Saitama just scoffs.

He was annoyed to the point he was worried, after all. Fubuki's just overreacting.

Right? Right.

* * *

"We're going to adopt." Saitama blurts out all of a sudden as they eat lunch.

Genos tilts his head.

"I'm sorry sensei, please elaborate further-"

"I meant an animal. You know a dog or a cat." He continues, slurping some udon. "It might help with some stuff."

Genos frowned.

"Is my company not enough, sensei?"

"What? Nah. You're fine."

"Then why would sensei have the sudden urge to find a furry companion?"

"Actually, it's not for me, it's for you."

At this Genos pauses once again.

He stares at his master, only to get intimidated by a blank stare he usually had.

"What is the purpose of…?"

"You're too stressed."

* * *

They go to a shelter on their way back from the sale at the market.

Genos is slightly uncomfortable at all the puppies and kittens flocking his way while Saitama sits by the corner, idly chatting with the girl by the counter about breeds.

It takes a few minutes before a slightly flustered Genos approaches them with a ball of white fur, mewing avidly at them both.

It was a cat with a green eye. Only a green eye because it's other eye seems to be gone, seemingly gouged out.

The girl 'awed' when the cat went to lick at Genos's cheek.

* * *

They take the cat home, and Saitama sees improvements already.

Genos seems more willing to heed Saitama's advice of just 'chilling out and feed the goddamn cat it's been screaming for hours' which leads to less grumpy Genos and a more normal Genos (well, as normal as he could get.)

He also went to that specific spot in his table to write notes about his beloved master.

Which was good.

All good.

* * *

Saitama had taken up this weird habit of just watching Genos pamper the cat.

Genos rubbed the furball's ears, making it purr and lean toward his touch.

Saitama accidentally bites his tongue along with the candy he's been sucking on.

"FUCK!"

"Sensei?!"

The cyborg jolts up, causing the cat to hiss in alarm as well.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure sensei?" Genos tries to question further, but is stopped by a tug of Genosai's claw.

The cat meows in the most adorable way that Saitama can't blame it for the sting on his tongue.

Except he can. Because the cat did _something_.

"Huh? You're hungry? Ah, okay."

As Genos gets up to get some cat food, the baldy sits there, staring at their pet.

Since when did they decide on that name?

"Genos."

"Yes, sensei?"

"We will not name is Genosai."

"Why not, sensei?"

"Because, it sounds weird and it souns too fucking close to genocide."

"…"

"How about something simple?"

"Eggy."

" _ **Genos**_ -"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you sensei. But I just want to name him in your likeness."

"…Okay."

"Sensei?"

* * *

And so, the cat is now named…

…whatever they want to call it.

But hey, it gives Saitama the privilege to call it 'Schitt'.

Genos reminds him that he looks at the cat and treats him as some kind of second sensei.

Saitama immediately takes back the shitty nickname.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the cat moved in.

Genos's mood had improved.

Saitama's didn't.

Because for some reason, he was jealous of a cat.

It's gotten to the point where he'd compete with the animal in the form of catching Genos's attention.

Damnit.

He had it bad.

* * *

"Sensei…"

Saitama looked up to see Genos with a frown on his face.

He blinked once.

* * *

The limp body (or pile of mushy meat, rather) fell on the concrete as the cat stepped up and mewled at Saitama, who glared lightly.

"I still get Sundays with him. And no interrupting conversations, okay?"

It meows one more time before following him back to the apartment.

* * *

Genos was back to being happy and chill, and Saitama was too.

But he still wasn't all that content.

After all, Saitama and the cat had a truce that lasted only for a while.

The next war will begin next month, and the hero was pretty sure he won't let a furball take Genos's attention that easily.

* * *

 **Maybe another one? A sequel with Genos's thoughts?**

 **Review if you may.**


	2. New(ly weds)

**Surprised? I'm not.**

 **I liked this pairing too much.**

* * *

Genos blinked, pausing in his writing to glance around the room.

Genosai was sprawled on Saitama's leg, and for some reason, Saitama allowed it.

He tilted his head.

Things were oddly calm.

* * *

Things were not calm.

Later, after he went back from the convenience store, he found Saitama with minor scratches and Genosai licking his claws in victory.

He didn't know what to think, but he decided to not bother and just ask for his sensei's help in the kitchen.

Saitama groaned in protest but as he got up, the blonde had a fleeting suspicion of him giving the cat a stink eye.

And the cat returning it eargerly.

* * *

"It's 2 more days till new year."

"Yes."

The cat meows.

Genos watched half-heartedly as the report on fireworks go on the television, petting Genosai avidly; counting the strokes.

He dismisses Saitama's stare on him.

* * *

Fubuki has invited both of them to a…beach party.

Genos frowned as she handed him a ticket, to which Fubuki replied with a smile.

"It's a yearend party." She says, slowly clasping his robotic fingers on the paper. "Consider it as a reward for being a competent hero."

Beside him, Saitama sneers.

'What a reward."

* * *

Genos feels Saitama's stare yet again.

He ignores this and continues to dust with more vigor, taking it as a sign of him not doing well enough.

"Hey, hey. Stop dusting that fast." He hollers as Genosai mewls beside him. "You're spreading the dust."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry too. You're only human."

"…"

But he's _not_ human anymore.

"I…sorry, sensei.

Saitama doesn't reply and only ruffles his hair as he passes by to get a snack from the kitchen.

* * *

"It's not _too_ tight on you Genos, yeah?"

"Yes, sensei."

Although, he wasn't quite used to wearing polo shirts since the cuffs feel weird.

Saitama pats him on the shoulder, "You look good."

Maybe he'd tolerate this clothing for a while.

* * *

A bang from just outside the apartment startles Genos, making him rush outside to find his sensei.

"Sense-?!"

"Oh. Genos."

He sees him holding a bag with Genosai calmly sitting on one of the nearby walls.

"The explosion, what-"

"Oh, fireworks. Thought I'd buy some and test some out since-" He puts the bag down and rummages through it, "-I've got this odd feeling that you'd be attacking everything on sight once you hear the ' _bangs_ '."

It doesn't register that Saitama's insulted his common sense.

But what does register, is his sensei's indirect concern for his mentality.

He idly pats his pockets.

"What's wrong?"

"My pen…"

Saitama smiles.

"Sure. You can write this down."

* * *

Sweet Mask has recently begun to invite him in his 'bar nights'.

He had no idea why, but he'd guess sensei would push him to come with him to spend time with another person once in a while.

But then, he wasn't sure.

Of course, he asked his sensei about it, and he didn't seem bothered by it.

Though, he came home one night to an irritated Saitama staring at him. There was no frown, but the disappointment was there.

"Sensei-"

"New curfew-9:00 PM."

Genos nodded avidly and hurried to write it on one of the stacks of sticky notes on the fridge.

The next day, Saitama shoves a plate of cold curry towards him.

Genos guesses it was supposed to be dinner last night.

He leaves the plate barren of any pint of food-Saitama grins in amusement.

* * *

Saitama has been ruffling his hair frequently.

Leading him to a questionable conclusion.

"Sensei."

"Yah."

"Is there any reason you've been keen on feeling my hair?"

Saitama blinks; Genos detects signs of embarrassment.

"Oh. That."

"If you're concerned with growing your own hair I can ask Dr. Kuseno to-"

Saitama walks over and rubs Genos's hair furiously to shut him up.

* * *

Saitama snatches the magazine away from Genos, who's scribbling down things on his journal yet again.

"Why are you reading this?"

"It was interesting, sensei."

"It's a tutorial for kissing."

"Yes."

"Why in the world would you need this?"

"It's said that there are a lot of different kisses; one for friends, lovers, families-"

Saitama goes silent.

"Do you have someone you want to kiss Genos?"

Genos looks at him, noticing his sensei's uncomfort. He tilts his head.

"Yes…but there are no kisses for animals."

"You want to kiss the _cat_."

"Yes."

His sensei sighs and shakes his head.

"You are weird."

* * *

The day of the party comes and Genos is overwhelmed by the amount of people within the premises.

He feels a little lost without Saitama by his side but he manages to get some company to chat with, Tornado doesn't seem to mind chatting up with him as well.

He finds Saitama on a secluded area, munching on a pack of Pocky.

"Sensei."

"Oh hey. Enjoyed the party?"

"The music was too loud to be conversing properly with other people."

Saitama chuckles.

"So you screamed."

"A little. Tornado wouldn't appreciate that."

His master chuckles.

"So, it's another year after a few hours."

"Yes. I want to thank you for a year of guide and-"

"Genos. It's been months."

"Nevertheless sensei. You took care of me."

"And you, me."

"Ah, the cat. Genosai wants to thank you as well for letting me adopt him."

Saitama scoffs.

Genos smiles, hesitantly taking a step forward.

"S-S…Saitama."

The man blinked, Genos surmises that he was surprised at the sudden use of his name.

"Yah?"

"I have something very important to tell you."

* * *

Genos has always thought of Saitama's lips being very soft.

But it wasn't, it was rough and dry; a sign of a true man.

The cyborg may or may have not overheated due to the sudden upturn of temperature on his chest.

His sensei merely chuckled and dragged his body home.

* * *

Genos woke up to quiet murmuring.

"Let's establish some new ground rules, furball."

He heard Genosai meow.

He drifted back to sleep, clutching the blanket for warmth even though it wasn't necessary.

* * *

 **I'mma add another chapter.**

 **I'm sorry; just let me live it down.**

 **Review if you may.**


	3. Gym leader sensei!

**An AU about:**

 **Genos being a mixed martial arts student (he's a freshman)**

 **Saitama being a gym teacher (not really a teacher, more like an assistant since he's still in college.)**

 **Mumen Rider being a school president (he screams justice every 5 seconds like why wouldn't he be?!)**

 **Sonic as the troublesome student who gets in trouble all the time (are you seeing the pairing I'm implying? Yeah. Yeah. I'm going with that.)**

 **The cat as the freaking kawaii desu cat**

 **The gym is the school gym.**

* * *

"Put more heart into it Genos."

"Y-Yes, sensei!"

The blonde kicked the punching bag harder, though he nearly toppled over when the same force returned to him as the bag swayed back.

Saitama stared at him earnestly.

He recomposed himself, readying for another kick before a knock came from the wooden, sliding doors.

"Hey, I bought food!"

Saitama stood up from his seat on the floor as Mumen Rider comes in with bowls of udon balanced on his hands.

Genos's eyes sparkle and he glances at his sensei, who pulled out a table from under the bleachers to create a makeshift dining table.

"Good afternoon!" The blonde greets eagerly, sitting down on the floor as the undon was served before him.

"Afternoon, kid. Been training hard with your sensei?"

"Yes! Sensei has been kind enough to lend his services to me even in this late hour and I-"

" _Mumen_."

The brunette grins.

"Right, you can tell me all about your sensei later. For now, let's eat."

* * *

"Huh? That guy's at it again?"

"I have no idea how to discipline him. Every time I do, he gets…touchy."

"Sensei? What does he mean by touchy?"

"Genos, cover your ears. You're not meant for this conversation."

The blonde follows with no questions asked. Mumen grins, amused.

"He's _19_ , Saitama."

"Yes and he's never actually heard of sex except for when it was discussed in class."

"Well, he _was_ once homeschooled."

"We've been flirting for weeks and he doesn't even know it."

"…"

"…"

"Genos, did you hear that?"

The blonde turned to Mumen, eyes slightly alight with confusion as he continued to cover his ears.

Both older men turned to each other before resuming on slurping their own bowls of udon.

Genos continued to cover his ears, only stopping when Saitama pushed his bowl closer to him.

* * *

Saitama and Genos walked home right after; the teacher accompanying the blonde to the usual intersection where they parted.

"Ah, and Sonic-sempai had also told me about sparring with me in the near future." Genos states, eyes sparkling. "Could it be that I'm worthy enough to be combating levels above my expertise?"

"Worthy? Yes. Ready? Not yet. You're still a junior. Sonic is a senior."

"I'll train hard with sensei until I get there!"

Saitama smiled, stopping as they reach the middle of the street.

"Sure. Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, sensei! Have a good night!" Genos replies, bowing a bit before running of in the opposite direction.

Saitama spared him a glance as the sky darkened, signaling rain.

* * *

It was still raining.

When Saitama entered the gym the next day, he expected a rain soaked Genos exclaiming 'Training in the rain is what strong people do!'

Instead he was greeted by a Genos holding a cat, giving him puppy eyes.

Sonic was also there, rubbing the blonde's hair dry with his usual violet scarf.

"He was running in the rain." The raven says bemusedly.

"He does that a lot."

"S-Sensei! Look! He doesn't have a right eye!" He lifts up the cat that meows in a broken voice.

"…Does he pick up stray cats when he's at it, too?"

"He normally doesn't." Saitama replies, sighing.

* * *

Sonic stays in the gym, lounging on the bleachers as he chats with Genos idly.

Saitama is left to deal with making a bed for the cat.

Mumen has been _kind_ enough to let it stay here.

He looks at the two students, who are now joined by Mumen, all talking about suitable cat feed and toys.

This feels…oddly domestic.

* * *

And it became more domestic as Genos's visits to the gym became more frequent, just to visit the cat.

Saitama has become used to this. He didn't even bother to retreat the table from the bleachers as Genos already eats lunch with him daily.

There's the cat too, who seems to know when or when not to be noisy when other students pass by.

He seriously feels like he's practically living with the guy, as Mumen so thoughtfully points out.

* * *

It was one of their usual walks back home, but now, they were stopping by a pet store to buy a collar for the cat.

The only problem was…

"You don't have a name for it yet?"

"Yes, sensei. I expected you to have an idea."

"Well were here already. Just come up with a name; Any random, cute name for a cat."

"Um."

* * *

The cat meowed as Saitama slipped on the silver collar-

-with a smiley face on it.

Genos had no idea what to name it so the blonde freaking asked the maker to put a smiley face on it.

He smiles to himself.

* * *

"Sensei? You've been out of it lately."

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

He continues to stare at the pink envelope semi-hidden inside Genos's satchel.

February was starting to get on his nerves. And it was the first Friday, damnit.

Also, he didn't snatch the envelope and secretly read it behind the blonde's back. Nope.

* * *

"So."

"Yes?"

Saitama cleared his throat as Genos turned to him in confusion.

"February 14 is single awareness day."

"Ah, is sensei feeling lonely?"

"What? No. I'm just stating facts."

"Sensei."

"Yah."

"I'll accompany you in this festivity!"

"It's not a festivity. Being single on this day is ba-Genos? GENOS!"

* * *

The cat purred as Genos snuggled with it on Saitama's couch; said owner of the couch stared in disbelief as little imaginary sparkles floated along his dull apartment.

This was so wrong.

Yet here the blonde was, in Saitama's apartment, celebrating valenti-ehem- single awareness day with him.

This kid was going to be the end of him.

* * *

"Ah, so sensei likes these kinds of movies?"

"No. it's just what you watch in…the 14th"

"Oh. But why?"

"Because people like lovey-dovey stuff."

The cat tilted its head along with Genos and Saitama found it too unbearable, so he proceeded to chug his tea for distraction.

"Shouldn't they want to experience it themselves?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, I'd rather be with sensei than watch sensei through my recordings-"

Saitama sputtered out the tea he was drinking.

"Recordings of me?"

"Yes, sensei! So I can learn further from you despite our training session being over!"

Well.

At least the kid was honest despite his state of being a cute stalker.

* * *

The cat mewled, lunging for Saitama's lap.

It was 11 PM and Genos was already passed out on the couch.

Saitama was near the same state, but was still awake enough to turn the TV off and put them both on the futon to sleep.

Genos was stirred awake by the movement.

"S-Sensei?"

"Mhm?"

"Happy singles awareness day…"

Saitama smiled, kissing Genos on the forehead soundly before laying down with him.

"You shouldn't call it that anymore."

Genos blinked twice. Looking like he could go back to sleep in any moment.

"Wha…t should I call it…?"

Saitama pats him on the arm as he adjusts the cat on Genos's grasp so he's free to move closer.

"Happy valentine's day, Genos."

* * *

 **One more. I need moar.**

 **Review if you may.**


	4. Villain Sensei! (Part One)

**An AU about Genos being a childish hero and Saitama being a villain who has too much free time.**

 **AKA where Saitama actually wants genos living with him and Genos is the one who's wary**

* * *

Saitama strutted down to his favourite supermarket, ignoring the looks of pure fear etched on the civilian's faces as he approached. He'll deal with them later.

For now, he'd have to pick up some konbu stock for dinner.

And that's when a body flew right above his head, smashing into the pavement behind him.

"Ah."

That's when everyone descended into panic.

* * *

Genos coughed out cement, looking up at the monster who flung him across town. It towered as tall as a 11-floor building, and each step of it caused a mild quake to resound on the ground.

He swore; even as an S-Class, he wasn't strong enough to-

"Hey."

Genos blinked, looking back down to find a bald man holding out a plastic bag.

"Look after this for me, 'Kay?"

"Um-"

"I'll just place it here."

The man plops it beside Genos's tattered limbs and blasts off, leaving a big crater in place.

The blonde cyborg takes a moment before screaming after the caped baldy.

"W-Wait! You can't-!"

And just after he called out, the monster was punched out of existence.

Genos stared. Dumbfounded as guts began to rain on him.

* * *

When Saitama came back to get his groceries, he was surprised to find that the cyborg actually did look after it.

He stopped in front of the young man to pick up his stuff.

"Who…are you?" Genos asks, barely managing to keep his voice understandable despite his voicebox being severely damaged.

"Huh? Oh. I'm just a guy with a lot of free time."

The blonde blinked.

"You defeated the monster with a single punch."

Saitama paused, taking in the cyborg's state.

"Guessin' you had a hard time with him?"

Genos didn't reply, choosing to save his energy.

Saitama hummed in contemplation.

* * *

Genos hadn't expected the man to carry him all the way to Dr. Kuseno's laboratory.

And he didn't expect him to take the train using the cyborg's own money he pick pocketed from him somehow, but nevertheless…

* * *

Saitama was on his way back home when he was stopped by the doctor.

"You are Saitama."

"Just told you that."

The old man nodded.

"And you realize that you are a registered threat to all cities."

Saitama shrugs, slowly reaching down to his forgotten grocery bag and taking a bite out of a piece of konbu.

"They don't know my name."

The doctor is silent for a while before sighing and giving him a fond smile like that of a relieved parent.

"Thank you for sparing Genos."

Saitama spared a glance back at the cyborg, currently looking around confused before settling on Saitama's gaze.

* * *

"I will be…staying here?"

Saitama grunts, not looking up from the manga he was reading.

"It's not every day I spare a hero's life."

Actually it is every day. He only says that so he can look up and see Genos's troubled expression.

"Um."

"Dude, I won't kill you. But can you make me some dinner. I'm kinda tired from carrying you all the way from City Z to your doctor's place."

* * *

 _"The S-Class rank 16 Genos is currently missing and has been last seen at-"_

Genos stared as he folded Saitama's clothes.

He wanted to contact the hero association, but despite Saitama's cool demeanor, he had a feeling that the villain won't be so happy upon seeing a bunch of copters flying above them in an attempt to 'rescue' him.

He put the clothes in a pile and walked outside to get the dry blankets.

* * *

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Do you actually need to eat?"

"Well, I was built to be as human as possible. My core irritates me whenever I do not eat for a long time."

Genos pauses to take in Saitama's bored expression.

"If you wish for me not to eat, I can-"

"Will you stop acting like you're my prisoner? You can still contact those hero guys." He pauses, looking him straight in the eye.

"But no trouble, okay? I like life as it is, and I don't like too much work."

The blonde purses his lips.

"Of course."

* * *

Another monster was rampaging City B.

And Genos was broken down to pieces, again.

The blonde runs a scan, a little regret seeping in his mind for breaking his promise to the doctor of 'not getting maimed horribly for just one week.'

A cape dyed red whips in front of him.

He sees the monster torn into pieces with a single punch.

He closes his eyes.

* * *

"You always get like this?"

"Like what, sir?"

"You know. Broken. Barely breathing?"

"I do not breathe."

Saitama takes this time to inhale and exhale deeply.

"Oh. Forgot about that."

* * *

"You know, kid. How about you let me handle the monster attacks for now."

Genos stopped in his chopping of cucumber to look at Saitama currently watching the knife in mild interest.

Or was he looking at the blonde's apron? He didn't really know.

"You are a villain, sir."

"Eh. Just for a while. I mean, that Kuseno guy's frown gets worse and worse after every visit." He taps his cheek. "He's getting old. Why won't you take a load off his shoulders and stop coming back with only your head intact?"

"…"

"Right, bad joke, sorry."

* * *

When Saitama and him were out shopping, he is surprised to find that Fubuki is there as well.

She says nothing as he continues to be pulled along by Saitama.

* * *

"Genos."

"Yes maa'm."

"Who is this baldy?"

Saitama's right brow twitches.

"I'm right here, you know."

Fubuki narrows her eyes.

"A famed wanna be hero."

"He's a villain, maa'm."

" _Genos."_

The cyborg clears his mechanical throat as Saitama's hand on his shoulder tightens.

"I'm sorry sir."

* * *

Saitama doesn't actually mind Genos's company anymore.

At first, it was rather annoying than endearing to have someone look after his own personal needs, but now, he's quite used to hearing the cyborg's foot falls.

Just in cue, Genos walks out of the bathrrom, looking accomplished as he comes out holding cleaning supplies.

Saitama doesn't bother to make his stare discreet.

And damn.

 _That fucking apron_.

* * *

 **This is part one.**

 **I kinda like this AU a lot.**

 **Review if you may.**


	5. Villain Sensei! (Part Two)

**Part two is where we get a little lovey-dovey**

 **AKA where there are two cats and Saitama doesn't mind**

 **AKA AKA Saitama's villainous and sexy side shines bright like a diamond.**

* * *

Mumen blinked as he catches a glimpse of blonde hair from inside Saitama's apartment as the villain moves to close it behind him.

"What."

"Was that-"

Saitama shushes him with a wave of his hand.

"We'll talk about it later. For now, udon?"

* * *

"Ah? The demon cyborg is in debt to you?"

"Not literally. More like I saved his life and the doctor wanted to make it up to me."

"Yeah. So he _is_ in debt."

"Ehhh."

"Saitama-"

"-Still don't understand why the doc would offer Genos as payment though."

"He offered his son to you?"

"He's not his son."

" _Saitama_."

The villain didn't answer and only raised his hand up, catching the attention of the bartender.

"Can I get some booze here?"

* * *

When Saitama returns home from his trip from the supermarket, he's surprised to see Genos still passed out in his apartment.

He stood by his door, unsure whether to alert the other of his presence, but decided to just take a random blanket from the nearby basket of messed-up clothes and drapes it over the cyborg's metal body.

He's pretty sure the guy doesn't get cold, but Saitama is nice enough to let the sentiment be known.

He tumbles around for a while, the alcohol not really affecting him that much, but he manages to sweep the room clean mildly before collapsing beside the blonde; tucking his large frame near the cyborg's smaller one.

* * *

Genos wakes up to see Saitama sleeping and snoring loudly beside him, head propped on the same table with a pool of drool on the side of his face.

"Sir…?"

"Mmph."

"Sir."

Saitama blinks awake, groaning as Genos moves away from him, causing the bald man to lose his perch on the cyborg's side.

"Ahh. Sorry. I got home late."

Genos looks around warily, noting the slight tinge of alcohol in the villain's breath.

"Well. What would you like for dinner then, sir?"

Saitama raises a brow.

"Dinner?"

"Breakfast. I meant breakfast, sir."

* * *

Saitama never quite understood Genos and emotions.

The blonde often wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either, nor did he look like he was bored as fuck with his life.

He just showed no emotion.

The villain idly clicked on a link in the net, before stopping in mid-thought as a brightly flashing logo catches his eye.

Maybe…this could help with his problem.

And maybe at the same time, figure out just how much Genos resembles a real actual cat.

* * *

Genos was wandering around the district, holding a squirming kitty in his arms.

Saitama had pleaded him to not come home early after getting some groceries, for reasons unknown, but nevertheless he agreed.

That's where he found an adorable kitten mewling pitifully at him while limping on its feet.

And here he is now, looking up at the sky as it started to rain heavily.

Maybe it'd be better to run and look for shelter.

* * *

Saitama glanced at his clock in mild worry and anger, wondering where the hell Genos is.

He clutched the gift in his hands.

He was looking forward to his reaction.

* * *

"So you bought home a cat."

"I'm sorry, sir. I understand it's against the apartment rules-"

"Genos, I'm a fucking villain. You think I care? Uh, anyway. What's with the cat?"

The blonde blinked before staring down at the little creature in his grasp.

"I…picked him up on my way from the grocery."

"And he's completely dry while you're dripping wet?"

"I picked him up before the rain fell, sir."

Saitama licked his lips, looking from the cat to Genos with an expression of pure concentration.

"Hm. You've gotten mud on the front door step."

Genos flinches.

"Sir?"

* * *

"Sir, I don't know if this is an appropriate punishment-"

"I'm sorry. What do cats say, Genos?"

"… _Meow_."

The mechanical cat ears twitch and move, moving in a pattern that Saitama quickly looks up on the manual.

 _Embarrassment_.

Saitama grins, trying not to look too sadistic but he lets Genos stand up and walk over to the kitchen.

However, the blonde pauses before he could enter; looking back at Saitama as his ears twitched.

The villain is quick to look up the pattern once again.

 _Troubled_.

"What is the problem, Genos?"

"…"

"Genos, I can't read your mind."

Genos seemed to hesitate before his ears perk up in determination.

"M-Meow."

Saitama nearly choked on his saliva as Genos reeled back in regret, quickly reaching for a nearby sticky note and pen to write:

' _As Sir Saitama says, cats say meow._ '

* * *

The little kitten Genos picked up lounged beside the cactus outside, leaving Saitama to play with a much larger cat inside.

Saitama was huddled up on his futon, Genos between his legs as he watched the TV with mild interest.

Genos's cat ears twitch as Saitama runs his fingers through it, but just before Genos could fall asleep, Saitama's phone rings.

"Sir. I believe Mumen is calling."

"Yah."

"Aren't you supposed to respond?"

"Mmph. I'm too comfortable."

"Maybe you should, Saitama."

The villain perks up at the mention of his name, "Wh-"

"S-Sir. I meant sir."

"Slipped on your tongue, huh?"

"Well, sir is…"

"Never mind that. Would you like to return back to cat-talk?"

"…"

"Silence means yes."

* * *

Turns out cat-talk seems to be a guilty pleasure for Saitama.

It was just out of curiosity, it wasn't Saitama's fault that he started ravaging Genos.

Well, it was the cyborg's fault for wearing the apron _with_ the cat ears.

Plus, the blonde seemed eager as well.

"S-Sir…please…"

"Mm? Sorry, what do cats say?"

Genos turns even more red, gasping when Saitama pulls him closer.

"M- _Meoow_ …"

* * *

 **Whoops.**

 **I am a pervert.**

 **Review if you may.**


	6. Sick Sensei

**I accept requests now (yey!)**

 **This one is Dubu Jurim's Idea: '** _ **you can try writing the one where whether it's Genos or Saitama that gets sick and the cat won't stop meow-ing in worry.**_ **'**

 **Kinda altered it a little ^^;**

 **And it's kawaii af.**

* * *

Saitama flies up high and punches the water monster in the face, causing it to shatter into huge droplets of water.

He lands back down on the ground, narrowing his eyes at the cat.

"You owe me."

The feline mewls, rubbing in between his feet.

As it does this, a tiny drop of water comes in contact with Saitama's nose.

He looks up to see a giant water ball impending to come down at him in any seco-

* * *

"Sensei?"

Genos questions as he wipes his hands on his apron, analyzing Saitama's soaked frame.

The hero gently pushes their cat through the door with a grunt.

"His fault."

* * *

Saitama wakes up to a heavy head and a feeling of an oncoming fever.

He plops back down on the futon.

* * *

Saitama stumbles a he makes his way to the kitchen, naturally, Genos is alarmed.

"Sensei? Are you-"

"'M fine. The floor's just…slippery."

Genos stares at him for a moment, and it takes Saitama a while to realize that he was scanning him.

When the blonde snaps out of his reverie, Saitama swears.

"You have a cold. "

"I can take it-"

"And a fever reaching up to 39C."

"…I'm a grown man Genos. You can't."

"Sensei. _Please_."

The cat walks in from the balcony, meowing.

 _Genos - 1 : Saitama - 0_

 _Cat - 126_

* * *

And so Saitama is huddled by four blankets-that he didn't know he had-and a cat pawing his forehead repeatedly.

"Meow."

"Shut up."

"Meow."

"I've been pretending to talk to you for an hour now and- _achoo_ -it's not interesting in the least."

"Meow."

"If you want to eat, there's food on the counter."

"Meow."

Saitama swallowed down the urge to throw the cat across the room as it settled comfortably on his blanket covered head.

"Fine."

* * *

Genos sighs as he tries, yet again, to give Saitama his medication.

" _Sensei._ "

"I know you're trying to help but it tastes like crap."

"I have one with strawberry flavoring."

"It doesn't taste like it. It lies."

The blonde purses his lips.

"You are acting like a kid, sensei."

"Say what you want, but I'm not taking that medicine."

Saitama ends the conversation with a huff and a turn of his head.

Genos didn't give up and tried to wrack his brain for a strategy.

"If you're trying to come up with a plan to trick me, it's not gonna work."

However, Saitama is surprised to see Genos take the spoonful instead.

"I've seen this technique in movies, sensei."

"Ah?"

That's when Genos's mouth latches unto his and forcibly make him drink the awful fluid.

 _Oh._

 _Teachers are supposed to be in the lead._

After swallowing the medicine, Saitama immediately dominates the blonde. This time, it's his tongue mapping his disciples synthetic mouth.

But just before things could get farther, the cat in between them screeches as it gets squished by them both.

Genos rushes to soothe him, the furball cuddling up to him adorably.

Saitama sneezes.

Damned cockblocking feline.

"Meow."

 _Oh, it is on._

* * *

The cat's howls resound through the empty building as a loud thud follows.

Needless to say, it took Genos a lot of skill to get Saitama to let the cat go and be back to sleep on the futon.

* * *

Saitama peeled the meowing cat from his chest, settling it on the space to his left.

"Meow."

"Please stay there."

"Meow."

"Are you going to keep-"

"Meow."

"-Okay. That's a pretty straight forward answer."

"Sensei, are you sure you're okay? It's not like you to have a profound conversation with a cat."

* * *

The cat is with him, yet again.

And normally Saitama would be ushering it away, but he really felt too bad to even move.

The cat's meows would usually irritate him, but now, it calmed him down significantly.

That's how Genos found his sensei, drooling on the futon with Genosai on his chest.

The blonde smiled and proceeded to usher in the groceries.

* * *

"Ah, sensei? Is your cold any better."

"Ehh. I still have a runny nose."

"Meow."

* * *

Ever since his cold, Genos refuses to serve any other dish except soup.

Saitama appreciates the concern but he needed some meat, and he wasn't going to let the cold get in his way.

But then, Genos has very…interesting way of persuading him.

So until his condition gets any better, he secretly lets the cat lick the bowl clean.

"Meow!"

"You're welcome."

Maybe he should monitor what the blonde watches and reads. It's corrupting the nineteen year old with its dirty ways.

* * *

Saitama woke up one morning with Genos snuggled on his right and the cat just above his head.

He felt that surging feeling of _domestic_ and he forced himself to go back to sleep without panic about his situation.

Before he could, the cat was stirred awake and continued its prolonged howls from last night.

Saitama reached under his head and grabbed the pillow before muffling the rather loud groan of irritation coming from his lips.

The whirr of Genos's core grows louder as the cyborg wakes up as well.

The cat's meows grow more persistent.

Saitama was rethinking his life choices.

* * *

The hero was finally cured, and Genos was relieved to see Saitama return back to his udon loving self.

The cat had stopped mewling every second, seeming content with itself for whatever inane reason.

He's pretty sure he was close to throwing it out as soon as it started making noises as he had headaches.

Saitama didn't care; as long as the damned cold was gone, he was okay.

He felt fur in between his feet and looked down to see the cat peering up at him expectantly.

Saitama grinned.

"I still get Sundays with Genos, sorry."

The cat seemed to be angered by this and sauntered away.

* * *

The next Sunday, Genos found himself constantly being paid attention to by Saitama, either by small gestures or affectionate touches.

He doesn't know why, but it was better not to ask, right?

* * *

 **War II : Complete**

 **Hope it was up to your expectations.**

 **Review if you may!**


	7. Scientist Sensei!

**under . that . sun's idea!**

 **Where Saitama is like a super smart mechanic and Genos is an android or cyborg he's working with.** **I changed it up a little again ^^;;**

 **This may be a little short Im so sorry bb (but maybe I'll make it longer later)**

 **Orrr this'll be split up in parts**

 **fufufufu**

* * *

Saitama stared at his lonely lab, puffing out smoke from his cigarette as he tinkered with his latest little robotic invention.

He pulled the cord connected on the small android's back and plugged it into a nearby socket.

The robot's yellow eyes light up and turn to him, tilting its head a few times.

" _Master_."

* * *

The little blonde was his first try at AI merged with the consciousness of a living human being.

Well, a _one_ living being.

The city he visited a long time ago had wreckage everywhere despite how well the city had tried to revive itself, a tell-tale sign that a monster had gone and rampaged throughout the city. He was supposed to be there for some scientist convention, but instead, he went to check a nearby pile of rubble and saw…

A little survivor, half alive and passed out.

The boy had cuts and bruises. Saitama was just about to walk away when he heard the soft hum of a breath come out from the boy's mouth.

He took him back with him.

The boy managed to live for another week, but was struggling to survive at the second.

And that's when Saitama took the responsibility to help him after the blonde had uttered the words:

" _Please just kill me._ "

Saitama saw how much pain he had been going through, but shook his head.

* * *

He dubbed the blonde Genos.

No idea why he did, but he did.

The android was currently the size of a doll, not strong enough to lift heavy objects like a jug full of water.

He documented everything the little robot did, from sliding around the room with his tiny feet to the cyborg struggling to get out of the big box he slipped into.

He chuckled at the last and latest one.

* * *

Saitama had gotten a budget boost and was now currently creating a larger body for the kid to fit in.

It was for the blonde's birthday.

* * *

"Okay Genos, try speaking now."

"mASTERR."

"Okay. Too much Auto-tune. Next?"

"master."

"Too squeaky."

"MASTER."

"Holy fuck-That's loud as shit."

"Master."

Saitama sighs in relief.

"Huh. Okay. That actually fits you. I mean, you're nineteen already."

Genos nods, but before he could jump off his mini chair, he's stopped by Saitama.

"Right, is 'Master' the only thing in your vocabulary right now?"

"Master."

"Okay. That's a yes."

* * *

To be honest, Genos's body could've been a stick or just a normal generic robot body he'd see in movies.

But, why does he go and give the damned guy the privilege of being ripped?

All his time being alone with himself has made him into a cruel, cruel pervert.

* * *

It was the time to give Genos his body.

Needless to say he was a bit nervous, because transferring bodies means transferring data.

And that means temporarily deactivating his brain and core.

 _Which_ means being temporarily dead.

* * *

When Genos finally blinked awake, Saitama was relieved to see that all was fine.

"Master."

"Ah, do you feel OK, Genos?"

"Master."

Saitama blinked.

"Ah fuck. I forgot to teach you words."

Genos only smiled.

* * *

 **So this is it for Part One**

 **Review if you may.**


End file.
